Whitebeards soul
by Hyleson78
Summary: Whitebeard died but as his soul was asending to afterlife he encounter a mirror. The mirror gave him 18 years old body and with it new life but he now find himself world new to him. Here were souls are dominant force he soon learns his own cracks in his soul. Can these cracks be cured with help of young DWMA students.
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**How long was it now when I writed last time, three months ago if I remember correctly. Now I got this urge to write about Whitebeard and somehow I imagined him in a Soul Eater world. So I wanted try this out. **

Chapter: 1:New life

"ONE PIECE EXISTS!" Edward Newgate shouted from top of his lungs. He knew that his time had come but he was peace with himself .

He had given a future to his sons. His coat falled from his shoulders and so died great captain Whitebeard standing on wrecked island of marineford.

His soul departed from his body and drifted away. Nobody couldn't see it of course.

His soul a light blue ball floated towards the sky. Only reconisable part of his soul where you could reconize it was Whitebeards was his trademark white mustache.

So he floated even higher past even highest of the sky islands.

Then in the middle of the sky was a mirror a simple mirror. He flew close to it and what he saw in the reflection was something else than just his soul.

He saw himself with younger body like when ha was roughly twenty only that he had his musthace. That was little odd since he didn't have it untill much older.

"Wierd" he tought himself as he looked at the reflection. Then he decided to touch the mirror to see was it a physical mirror.

After he touched it started to blink and after that it sucked Whitebeards suprised soul in it. Whitebeard just blacked out.

Whitebeard had died he remembered it well. All the bullets and sword slashes. Then why was he now face in mud in a forest and alive.

He felt his heartbeat, it was stronger than before. He rose to sitting position. He tried to think but only tought was that how and why he was still alive.

He looked his hands and then hitted other one to nearby rock. It made small scratch that was bleeding. In every way he was alive. In a long time Whitebeard hadn't felt this much confusion.

After a good minute of siting around he let out big laugh. "Gu ra ra ra!". "If I'm alive then who I'm to complain" He finally said to himself smiling and standed up. He then felt his body it seemed more flexible than before and smaller. Also there were no scars anywhere and he wore new clothes.

He had dark green vest other than he had same pants that he always wore only that they were brand new.

He then touched his face and found that he had his white mustache still. "This feels wierd but also great"he said to himself. He then streched out and yelled to sky with big smile. "I feel seventy years younger".

As he turned around he saw something familiar. His Bisento was leaning into a tree. It had a note on it. Whitebeard snatched the note and read it. It had funny looking skull stamp and only few words. A welcoming gift it said.

He then put the note in his pocket. He snatched the bisento and gave it few swing. "Gu ra ra ra! It feels good to have you back" He said to himself. "Even it was a short time it still feels ages when I last holded you" he said half laughing.

"Gu ra ra ra! Not sure is this even the same world but it dosen't matter" He said grining. "You here me my sons your pops has new adventures in front of him" He shouted to the sky. "I Will live and I will not regret it" He continued.

Ofcourse he couldn't hear anserw but deep in his heart he felt that his sons will also live like him.

It had been raining all the time and it was dark in the forest. Whitebeard grinned to the abyss and started walking in it. New life was in front of him.

**Well this was short one but next should be longer. I hope you enjoyed what you have seen here and the next chapters that are coming. To next chapter then. **


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Death

**Here is next chapter and it is longer like I said. Hopefully I don't take Whitebeard too much out of character in this story. There might be still small changes to make this more interesting.**

**Enough said, now enjoy this chapter if you want.**

* * *

Chapter:2 Meeting Death

Whitebeard had walked long trough the forest. So long that he was amazed that he hadn't caught cold yet. "What a great way start a new life" he tought himself.

"Walk dozens of miles in a freaking forest" he was getting little annoyed he was patient man but still hours nothing but forest and rain.

He sneezed. Great now he had cold.

* * *

Shinigami was looking in a mirror in a death room. "What did you wanted to talk about father" asked Kid behind him.

Shinigami turned around "Yes I need you bring a certain person here" he said and pointed at his mirror that he was looking before.

Kid looked at the mirror and saw tall and muscular man. He had dark green vest light-colored pants and black boots. The most destingified part was his white mustache that was very long.

"Why him" Kid asked. "Well I would want him to come to DWMA", "But I don't think that he will stumble here on his own so you can be his guide here" He explained clapping his large hands together.

"But why do you want him" Kid said pointing at the image.

"Well you see he is already dead" Shinigami said in his usual tone.

Kid was really surprised by that "What!" he shouted. "He's dead but he seems to be alive there and he doesn't look like a zombie" Kid ranted and had little shocked expression on his face.

"Well let me explain" Shinigami said. "Long time ago I misplaced on of my mirrors near afterlife gates and in time I forgot to retrieve it" he said with his joyful tone. Kid was scratching his head confused.

"Then now when he died his soul stumbled on this mirror and it sucked him in,giving him new body and new life" he said again and clapped his hands together again marking end of the explanation.

Kid was amazed in this that man was alive because his father had misplaced a mirror. He gathered his thoughts and asked "Are you afraid that in confusion he might turn into evil human"

"I don't think so" Shinigami said and pointed at the image. Kid turned his eyes on the image.

* * *

Whitebeard had got out of the forest and now he was looking a farm with buried and alive people. "What now" he said with insensitive face as he looked the heads.

One of the heads noticed him and started begging and teary voice "Please you have to help us" soon others started to do the same.

This was wierd Whitebeard tought. He sighed "Well better then dig you up" he said to the heads.

"Quick before the farmer notices" The farmer? Who was that Whitebeard tought.

"Well what right do you have in my lands" rather sinister voice said. Whitebeard turned around. He saw a man in farmer outfit with orange beard and hair and he had a pitchfork.

"Now lad, I don't like intruders much" he now said with a hillbilly voice.

"What about those people why have them buried like that, it seems rather sadistic" Whitebeard said and pointed at the field.

"Well the crops aren't ready yet so I grow them" he said with playful voice.

"And I like my meals fully grown" He added. "I'm sensing that you wouldn't need any growing" He let out sadistic grin

"So how about I take your soul right now" he screamed and leaped forward.

Whitebeard easily dodged it and unsheathed his bisento from his back and took battle stance. "Normally people want my head but whatever suits you"

Farmer striked again and again Whitebeard blocked every strike. Farmer was frustrated he tought this be a easy victory because of the amount of souls that he had eaten.

Whitebeard grew bored and finally striked farmers pitchfork in half. "Damn you!" then he run to his harvester that was on the nearby field.

"Try stop me now I will slice you to bits with this" He shouted and started maniacal laughing.

Whitebeard just sighed "How did you get all these people buried is a mystery" he said rather annoyed.

Farmer just continued laughing as the harvester came closer. Whitebeard took his stance when he used his powers. His fist now glowing with light blue aura charged his fist.

"What you give up!" Farmer shouted for his last words. Whitebeard had hit his fist in the air and it started to form cracks. Soon the cracks broke and shockwave moved forward smashing the harvester and obliterating the farmer. All that was left of him was a red ball floating in the air.

He stepped closer of this wierd floating blob. Ass soon he was close enough thee blob got sucked into his bisento. "Now what was that about" He wondered. He then turned to look the field were all the people were. "Well better dig them up now" He said sighing and walked to the field.

* * *

Kid was little amazed what he saw well evil humans aren't particularly strong but that shockwave was something new. "Was that his soul wavelength" he asked his father. "I don't know maybe, maybe not" Shinigami said with his joyful tone. "He would make a good meister" Kid said.

Shinigami clapped his oversized hands together and said "Now of you go bring him here son"

"Yes right away father" Kid said and hurried out of the death room. Liz and Patty were waiting him outside. "So what did he want" Liz asked. "We are going to retrieve a person" Kid said. Both sisters nodded in a knowledge and turned into weapons. Kid then took Beelzebub skateboard and started to fly towards this mans location.

How many people were buried here. Whitebeard had spended hours digging them up. Finally the last one was up. HE checked that no one was in imminent danger so he said his goodbyes to them and started to walk nearby road.

Walking wasn't so bad but still liked sailing and the sea better. "Hm, maybe I should get me boat and start sailing the seas again gu ra ra ra!" he tought himself and laughed little on the tought.

* * *

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes. Something was flying towards him. As he focused his eyes the image was clearer it was a boy with black suit and hair except three white stripes.

He also had two pistol looking things. They were something Whitebeard hadn't seen in his time. Never and that says something from all that he had experienced in his time

Just in case he took his bisento from his back.

The boy landed soon and then he took look at the bisento. Then he said with calm tone "I have peaceful intentions so you can put that down" and he pointed at the bisento.

Whitebeard putted the bisento back to his back. "So what are your intentions" whitebeard asked the boy.

"But first I think introduces are in order" The boy said and his two pistols started glowing and turned into two girls.

Then they made a posture and the boy said "I'm Death the Kid" then he introduced the girls "And they are my weapons the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty". Whitebeard sighed "Why do that for a simple introduction".

"Hey Patty!" Kid suddenly barked. "Again you stand many centimeters aside" He shouted with angry face. "Sorry sorry" Patty said playful voice and jumped backwards.

"Dammit my perfect introduction... ruined... I wanna die" Kid said with depressed face and pounded the ground. "Hey cheer up Kid don't forget what Shinigami asked us" Liz comforted him. "Yeah" Patty added and tapped his back.

_Shinigami? Death?_Whitebeard tought. Then he grinned _This is interesting._

"So you know death?" Whitebeard asked Kid.

Kid then rised from the ground feeling fine again "Yes he is my honorable father" He answered with calm tone.

"Gu ra ra ra!" Whitebeard let out a great laugh. "So death has a son fells like gibberish but who I am to complain" Whitebeard said with a great grin.

"Maybe your father could answer in few of my questions about my current state?" Whitebeard asked Kid now more serious tone.

"Yes that's why I am here my father asked me to get you so he could speak with you" Kid answered holding hands behind his back.

"Well then should we make our way to your father" Whitebeard asked. "Right but how to get you there fast you need a transport" Kid said in thinking pose

"I can always run" Whitebeard blunted out.

"The whole way it will take at least three hours" Liz said with surprised face.

"I think I can manage I would be disappointed if I couldn't run five hours straight" He said with confident tone.

"Well suit yourself Liz, Patty!" Kid shouted and the sisters turn into pistols again. Whitebeard really needed to ask about that ability but it could wait.

Kid then hopped on his board. "We guide you to death city don't fall much behind" Kid said.

"Right, Oh by the way my name is Edward Newgate and it is great to know you son of death" Whitebeard said with normally happy tone. It had been long when he had used his first and last names, but nobody wouldn't know Whitebeard in this place.

Kid nodded with a smile and then they started to make their way to Death City.

* * *

It took roughly three hours to get to death city. As he runned past the buildings he was rather amazed . All the islands that he had visited none of the towns had buildings build like this side by side and they weren't made so tall. But these were nothing compared to the DWMA. The school was huge it is consists of many black towers and there were two huge candles on each side. The most unique part of th school were three skull masks in front of the school.

"Very impressive I think it might be bigger than Marineford" Whitebeard said as swiped sweat of his face. "Yes I never get tired of its symmetry" Kid said in awe as he looked the school. "Geez Kid you have seen it many times" Liz said as she and Patty turned to humans. "Can't help it, it just so beautiful" Kid said with glitter in his eyes as he watched the school.

For some reason Patty started laughing when she looked Whitebeard. "What is it now sis" Liz asked."His mustache... it looks like big smily" she managed to say from her laughter. Whitebeard turned his eyes on his mustache, well it looked like smiling mouth now that he think of it.

Kid now holding a measure against his mustache. It was rather awkward to Whitebeard. Kid then putted the measure to his pocket and said with happy tone "And they are perfectly symmetrical; I say Mr Newgate you have done great thing trimming them" and tapped his back.

"Right now Kid was it, can we now go see your father" Whitebeard said scratching his head from the awkward situation. "Ah yes of course right this way Mr Newgate" Kid said and made a gesture to follow him.

They walked through corridors and hallways. Whitebeard also saw a glimpse of classroom and library but didn't stay to look them longer he wanted meet this Death first.

Half the way to the death room Kid collapsed to the ground. Others stopped and turned to see what was wrong. "What is it now Kid" Liz asked. "I can't belive I had made this terrible mistake" Kid said with a depressed face. "How could I have let the candle fire on when left to see my father" he said almost crying. "Liz, Patty if you could finish my mission I need to check the candle" Kid begged the sisters. "Not this again" Liz said hitting herself with her hand and Patty started laughing load. Before any one could answer anything Kid was already running through the corridor. "Damn, that OCD of his always gets on my nerves but that's Kid for you, now death room should be this way"Liz said and they started to move forwards.

On the way to death room Whitebeard wanted to ask a question that was bugging in his mind. "If you don't mind me asking how can you turn in weapons and back to humans". "Oh, right you were from a different world" Liz said. "Well it is pretty much something you are born with so it means that someone in your family was a weapon" Liz explained to Whitebeard. "The weapon form differs from sword to hand guns and almost anything that you can imagine, that could be used as weapons" she continued. "Right I see" Whitebeard nodded in understanding.

"But here is death room" Liz said pointing at big skull marked door. "Your conversation with Shinigami-sama must be private so we will go back to Kids manor" Liz said gestured Patty to follow. "Thank you for guidance Thompson sister" Whitebeard said and offered his hand. Sisters both returned his handshake and started to make their way out. "Oh and tell my thanks to that Kid boy when you meet him again" he added with smile. "We will if he hasn't hung himself because the candle" Liz answered and smirked little on her joke so did Patty.

* * *

Whitebeard entered the Death Room. It was different because it wasn't just a room, it felt like other dimension. There was countless crosses in the desert like enviroment. He walked through several torii gates that looked like guillotine.

In the middle of this space he saw a mirror and black figure. "Yo wazzup!" the apparent grim reaper said with rather happy tone. To be honest Whitebeard tought death to be different but he couldn't complain. "So you are this Shinigami" Whitebeard asked. "Ah yes you must be this Edward Negate fellow please sit down" Shinigami said gesturing him to sit down at the table.

"Now at first I should apologize about your condition" Shinigami said and made a small bowing move. "So you know how can I still be alive when I clearly remembered to have died" Whitebeard asked crossing his arms. "Yes sorry for that again, you see long ago I misplaced one of my mirrors between your world and mine" Shinigami explained rubbing his head with his large hand like in embarrassment. Ofcourse it was impossible to say for sure because he didn't have any facial expressions to show.

"So that's why, but why did it creat me a new body and younger too?" Whitebeard asked without changing his expression. "Well, basically the mirror checks persons memories and recreate 18 years old body but leaving bit of the old body in like your mustache seems to be" Shinigami explains and takes few sips from his tea cup. "That really explains a lot but why did it created my bisento also" Whitebeard asked pulling the weapons from his back. "Hmm, it shouldn't do that it should only creat a physical body not objects" Shinigami said thinking. "Can I take look" he asked and whitebeard gave bisento to his large hands. "Hmm, it doesn't seem very special except that it has absorbed an kishin egg wich is wierd because this is clearly not a demon weapon" Shinigami said and gave it back to Whitebeard. "Demon weapon?, Kishin egg?" Whitebeard asked clearly never heard of these words. "Oh right you dont know them well let me explain" Shinigami said and took out a chalk board and drew a small blob in it.

"In our world souls determine everything personality and power and other things" He explained. "Now if a human devours an innocent soul this persons soul becomes evil an kishin egg, it gives the eater power and later turn this person into a kishin a demon god you could say" he continued. Whitebeard having his hand under his chin and listened carefully. "This is the reason this school was created in the first place to prevent kishin to born" He explained and now drew three eyes on the board and then made a cross over it.

"In this school we train young meisters and weapons to hunt down these evil humans and collect their souls" he said and drew stick figure and a sword to describe the meister and weapon. Whitebeard just listened and tried to make all of this sink into his head. He tried to remember when someone had teached him something new but lost this tought when Shinigami continued. "Also students are all trying to create a death scythe a powerful weapon" he drew a scythe to the board "To create one you need to collect 99 evil human souls and 1 witch soul" He said finishing his lecture he was somewhat happy from the teaching. He hadn't done it so long and it felt good.

"So my weapon here is also capable to become an deatch scythe as you pu it?" Whitebeard asked while looking at his bisento. "Well that it what is interesting because clearly it not demon weapon because it cannot turn into human" Shinigami said as he putted the chalk board away. "But it can absorb souls so it propably can" Shinigami said. "Hm I see" Whitebeard said grinning and putted the bisento back to his back.

"Demon weapons have been around about 800 hundred years then they have become part of our world" Shinigami said then held a long pause. "Now the information part is over what are your plans from now on" Shinigami asked clapping his hands together. "Hmm my plans, I haven't actually thought what I want to do" Whitebeard said holding his arm under his chin thinking. What should he do this was a new world he could practically do anything. "If you don't have anything special in mind would you like to become student in my school" Shinigami said making a gesture that could be decipher as smile.

_A student? _Whitebeard tought. _Would I want that? _"Why ask me you don't know anything about me, what if I am dangerous" Whitebeard asked with confused feeling that he rarely gets. "I have seen that you are rather kind soul but strong too and that is enough for me, your past doesn't matter" Shinigami said keeping his so called smiling face. _Those words how many times I have said similar words to my sons. _Whitebeard tought as he remembered when one of his son asked him that question.

"I see that you can't make your mind, so how about I give you taste what is it like to be here" Shinigami said. "tomorrow I am holding extra lessons to four other students so why don't you tag along then tell do you want to join" he offered. Whitebeard thinked hard and finally answered with deep laugh "Gu ra ra ra! Fine with me then I tell you my toughts after the lesson" he then made bowing gesture the jolly reaper. " its settled then see you tomorrow" Shinigami said and waved his big hand as goodbye "See you around" he finished and Whitebeard walked out of the room.

_This Edward Newgate I think he can give him a good trashing without knowledge of souls and its great opportunity to see his power too, _Shinigami tought himself as he watched Newgate to leave.

Whitebeard walked out of the death room thoughts running trough his mind. Souls death scythes Kishins all of this major part of this world. This made him rather excited, feeling that he hadn't felt in decades. He had tought that he had seen everything in his time at seas, well except raftel of course but that didn't interest him at all. He turned too look the skull mark on the door "Well Shinigami lets see what your school has to offer" He said grinning at the doors mark the he sitted down and leaned against a wall closing his eyes. He didn't feel like going too far from th door and he could sleep on the floor easily. _Sons I wish you all good life I will miss all of you._ He tought himself as he started to fall a sleep.

* * *

**Well that was pretty much it for now I try update this every week but I can't promise. As a new writer I want to thank all you who bothered reading this today. Now to the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3:Extra lessons

**Hello again after so long time. I am really sorry about the delay but broken computer and school was in the way and so thats why my writing has been slow. But now I'am back and school is almost over I have plenty of time to write again. So here is chapter 3 enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Extra lessons

Whitebeard was fast a sleep next the door next morning, still would if it weren't for that loud noises coming from the corridors. It seems that school day had begun. Whitebeard yawned siting position isn't the best sleeping position. He decided that it was best to wait here for the four students for this extra lesson. After stretching his arms and legs awake he went back to sit again.

Not long before he heard someone running from the hall "Hurry up Tsubaki Boss wants to see us" a light blue haired boy said anxiously as he runned to open the door. As he practically slammed the door open. Whitebeard who was siting next the door, soon found himself between the wall and the door. Then he heard another running steps "Sorry about him sir" he heard girls voice to say. Then she went after the boy. Whitebeard pushed the door in so he could get up. "Damn, why do you young people always have a such hurry" he said as he rubbed his forehead.

Whitebeard sat down again. He decided to wait the other two students before meeting the jolly reaper again. While waiting he wanted to test his haki, his kenbunshoku haki to be precise. He closed his eyes. He felt many students in his mind but that wasn't it, he also saw floating light ball of different colors. He was first confused what they were but as he continued he realized that they were souls. Never before had he seen other people's souls.

"Um.. who are you" Whitebeard heard a female voice say.

Whitebeard closed his eyes and before him standed a girl with ash blond hair and looked at him with olive green eyes. She wore some kind of school outfit but as Whitebeard never had seen one before he couldn't describe it well in his mind.

"Has Shinigami asked to see you too" A White haired red eyed boy asked with rather uninterest expression in his face.

Whitebeard stood up and answered simply "You could say that but I was waiting the other four he wanted to see too, if I think right you was asked to see Shinigami too" Whitebeard asked the pair.

"Yes, We were asked but could you answer my previous question?" the girl asked not taking her eyes from Whitebeard.

"Well I am named Edward Newgate a possible new student to your school" He answered with a grin.

"Well I'm Maka Albarn a scythe meister, but what do you mean a possible student, Wouldn't you take the chance hundred prosent to become a student here" Maka asked after introducing herself. She had confused expression, _why did he hesitated on the chance she tought herself._

Whitebeards grin bursted to laugh "Gu ra ra ra!, you must wonder why I hesitate on the decision" Whitebeard said.

"Well I understand that this school is big part of this world, if I join it will become big part of my life and I don't know do I want it" He explained.

"Basically not to make big decisions too soon that's cool" The boy said with a small smile from the answer.

"I am scythe known as Soul Eater I thinked you wanted to know" He introduce himself again dropping into the uninterested mood.

"Well now that you are here why don't we go find out what the jolly reaper has in mind" Whitebeard said now lowering his grin and opening the Death room door.

As he turned around Maka and Soul got a good look at his Bisento that was strapped in his back.

"He must be a polearm meister" Maka said while looking at the weapon. "I wonder how well he uses it in battle that doesn't look light" Soul said and started to walk after him followed by Maka.

The three of them walked under he torii gates. After they walked under one of the guillotine gates Whitebeard felt presence, actually two. _Oh right those two._ Whitebeard tought and continued walking forward.

"Soul, Maka and mustache guy, it was a mistake to turn your backs on me, let's go Tsubaki" a blue haired boy with star tattoos said as he started to shout out rules of an assassin.

"Oh it's Black Star" Maka stated as she looked up.

"What are you shouting about" asked Soul bluntly.

The chain-sickle turned into a girl "We were seen" she said.

"What can you do about it, a star is always noticed" Black Star said with big confidence.

"So you are the other two who Shinigami-sama wanted to see" Soul asked with lazy tone. Black Star answered a short "Yep".

Black Star then looked at Whitebeard, blinked few times then "Never seen you before, ah no I know why you are here" Black Star said with loud voice and tapped Whitebeards back.

"You heard that the great Black Star was here and wanted to get an autograph" he said loud and happy tone and handed Whitebeard piece of paper where was his autograph.

Whitebeard looked at the paper with uninterested face then puckered it. "So you're Black Star" he asked calm tone.

"Yes I'm the GREAT BLACK STAR" He shouted the last part towards the endless sky in the death room.

"Never heard of you" Whitebeard said bluntly wich made Black Star fall to the ground.

He quickly got up and laughed "If you haven't heard of remember this I am a man who will surpass GOD!" He shouted and pointed his finger at Whitebeard.

"We actually met already not so long ago do you remember" Whitebeard asked him while grinning at Black Stars statement.

Black Star turned his head down in confusion.

Tsubaki now realizing what he meant bowed her head and said with apologizing tone "I ask forgiveness apart his part sir Newgate"

"You're Tsubaki right" Whitebeard asked. "Yes I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" she said now looking at him.

"No need to apologize about that if I guess right he does things like that all the time" Whitebeard said pointing at the Black Star. Tsubaki gave small smile when she looked at Black Star.

"But enough chit chat Shinigami wanted to see us" Whitebeard announced and they walked to the mirror.

"I'll call him" Maka said and dialed the number on the mirror.

Soon the jolly reaper appeared on the mirror. "Hello! Hello! Thanks for coming" He said with jolly tone.

Everyone greeted him and Shinigami then said again with his happy tone "There's something I want you guys to take".

everyone waited anxiously what it was. "Extra lessons" he announced happily.

"You mean those lessons for stupid people?" Maka asked shocked expression on her face.

"Hell not I will be strongest Death scythe no way I do it" Soul said annoyed voice.

"So you're soul count must be low" Whitebeard asked.

"Well me and Black Star have been on zero very long but Maka and Soul lost heir souls not so long ago" Tsubaki said with embarrassed smile on their soul situation.

"So boss what do want us to do" Black Star bluntly asked.

"Well you remember you old teacher Sid, He has been turned into a zombie and has been attacking students." Shinigami said.

"Aha told you the rumors were true" Soul said to Maka.

"But Sid was always a good teacher why would he attack students" Maka asked worriedly.

"He was really good guy when he lived but when he was made to a zombie he was released from the fear of death" Shinigami started explaining. "Now he wishes to share this experience with the students" He added. "But there is other thing, about the man who made him a zombie who must be pulling the strings on this" He finished.

"So you want us to get these two souls" Black Star asked.

"Yes that's correct now you must guess what happens what happens if you fail, you will be expelled" Shinigami said with happy tone and the mirror screen shut down.

Everyone except Whitebeard and Black Star were shocked.

* * *

They were in Hook cemetary near Sids grave looking for the zombie. Whitebeard was looking at the grave. Soul and Maka seemed to have a mental breakdown. Soul was shouting from top his lungs to make the zombie teacher appear and Maka was leaning against a tree really depressed.

"Why are we looking from his grave if he was seen in the city" Black Star asked poking at the grave. "Well I tought we could start here" Tsubaki said.

Whitebeard was sitting on one of the bigger graves and looked at the four young students. It wasn't precence right now but Whitebeard felt that these four had great potential in them, something that he had seen many times in his travels across the seas.

"Hey Soul why don't we piss on Sids grave" Black Star happily to Soul. "Yeah maybe we could manage to crap on it too" Soul eagerly agreed. Tsubaki had shocked face, like pleading in her mind someone to stop them. Maka hadn't managed yet to get up and was speaking something with depressed tone.

Whitebeard smiled on all this. Even tough he was going to hit those boys if they were going to continue their plan. But then he felt someones presence. He knelt down and pressed his palm on the ground and he felt it shaking bit. Someone was moving there.

"Is something wrong" Tsubaki asked him when she noticed him kneeling. "I feel someone moving down here" He said and soon as he said a blue hand emerged from the ground and grabbed Makas leg near the tree.

Zombie Sid emerged from the ground fully and was going to strike Maka with stone spike.

"Maka!" Soul shouted and lounged in scythe from between her and Sid. Sid just flung backwards behind his grave and then pluck it out.

"Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki and stranger, long time to see and nice to meet you" He lifted the grave stone and took battle stance. "I was a man who never forgets to greetings" he announced with zombie smile on his face.

Tsubaki turned into chain sickle and Black Star took his own fight pose. Maka also lifted Soul from the ground "Sid-sensei Why" Maka asked serious look on her face.

Sid made few bell sounds "Being a zombie is great all the pressure and fear of death is gone" Sid said little maniacally.

Whitebeard also in battle stance said bluntly "You know that you don't need to be zombie to realize that". "So you're new polearm meister eh, welcome to class after it's over you will be dead" Sid answered as he take look at Whitebeard.

"This isn't like you Sid-sensei"Maka pleaded him trying to get him around. "You learn this way" He answered and swinged from his tombstone wich was blocked by Black Star. The strike was so hard that both Maka and Black Star flew back a little.

Sid then proceeded to hit Whitebeard but it was stopped by the pole of his weapon. Whitebeard didn't even flinch from that. "Impressive that you withstanded that without a flinch" Sid said and the jumped backwards from him. Maka seeing opening striked with Soul at Sid. He manged to dodge and block the strikes. "One star meisters don't have a chance against me" Sid mocked her and struck her back again.

Then seeing Black Star on top of a tree He jumped up and shouted "Living End!" and struck the tombstone with force that knocked Black Star down. Maka was surprised amount force it made from the strike. _So three star meisters are like this._ She tought.

Black Star now got up little bit of blood dripping from his head. Whitebeard who was watching the battle closely. He wanted to see abilities of these students only striking when he was attacked. He clearly saw Black Stars expression to change.

"Uh.. my head, your blabber is pissing me of" He angrily said as his eye brow twitched little from anger. He then got up, threw both sickles on each side of the zombie. "1-star, 3 stars it doesn't matter to me..." he said and started run towards the trapped Sid. "because I am BLACK STAR" he shouted and landed a kick straight to Sid solar plexus. Sid gaawked in pain and looked somewhat impressed to the move.

"Your not going to get a break, Tsubaki mode shuriken" Black Star said to Tsubaki who turned in to a big shuriken. Sid however recovered from the attack and avoided it. He jumped up and begun to strike Maka with his tombstone "I'll crush you Living End" he shouted and the strike made smoke so it was hard to say did he hit her.

Whitebeard smirked as he saw what had happened. Maka had dodged the attack by making between her legs where the tombstone barely went trough. "We maybe afraid but everybody believes that they can be strong" Maka said strongly and brought her leg on Sid face and stomped him to ground. _"These kids both show strong courage Maka especially to use fear to bring courage is something to admire on"_Whitebeard tought himself giving great grin on what he had just saw.

"Maka! Let's do that, tune into my soul frequency" Soul shouted to Maka and was little unsure of the request. "But we never had gotten it right" Maka said unsurely. Soul gave her encouraging smile "If it's us we can do it" Soul said and turned to scythe form. Maka grabbed him and they shouted "Soul Resonance!" and then Scythe blade grew longer and curved around like a moon crescent."Witch hunt" she said and readied the blade. Everyone was little amazed of the power coming from it.

"Interesting ability maybe I could learn something new here after all" Whitebeard said to himself as he looked at purple pink scythe blade. unfortunately it spun out of Makas control and almost hit Black Star. "What hell were you doing you trying to kill me!" Black Star angrily shouted pointing finger at Maka. "Geez Soul this is all your fault You did it all wrong!" Maka shouted at Soul and angrily shaked the scythe. "What are you kidding me! How is it my fault! you're the moron! What are you getting all mad at me for!? Just Die" Soul angrily ranted at Maka.

Whitebeard sighed at this but they were still young and to create that amount of strength was to his standards impressive. Now his decision was little easier to make but now his turn to show his moves. He dashed forward and struck the bisento towards Sid. Sid saw this just in time and manged to get hold of his tombstone. Ii blocked the strike just in time. "Oh you blocked it" Whitebeard said pretending to be surprised. "So you finally decided to join the class" Sid stated trying to shrug of the blow. Whitebeard just grinned. He swinged his bisento again and agin from different angles. Sid always managing to brin the tombstone in front of the blows but one of the strikes were too much and the tombstone shattered. Whitebeard using the shattering moment and landed a punch on Sid that made him fly upwards. Whitebeard jumped after him with great force slammed him back to the ground.

The four students were amazed how quick their former teacher was defeated. "Wow... that was fast" Soul stated. "That little snot didn't have a chance" Whitebeard came over to them grinning his usual grin. "But I have to praise you for your skill and be this young" he congratulated them. "Hey you what right did you have steling my stage!" Black Star demanded him. Whitebeard just looked at him blankly. They seemed to have a small staring contest. "But you're new so I let you go easy but never steal my stage because I'm always the star" Black Star said grinning pointing at himself. Whitebeard sighed "What ever you say". "Now...Tsubaki was it" he said turning to her. "Can you use that chain sickle form to tie him down so we can intorigate him" he asked her and pointed at the unconscious zombie. "Right" she nodded and chain sprouted from her hair and wrapped around Sid. "Good I leave interrogating to you" Whitebeard said and sat near nearby tree. Black Star started shaking Sid awake.

"You really think I can be strong" Maka asked Whitebeard. "Hm why not during that battle I saw some potential in all four of you, of course your still pretty weak and you maybe weakest."He said smirking. It was answered with hit with a book. Whitebeard didn't shrug from it at all. Maka was in awe "How didn't that work like before" she looked at the book. "Hey Soul come over here" Maka called. As soon Soul arrived he had rather nasty experience. Now he was bleeding on the ground. "Well it hasn't losed it's effect" she said again looking at the book.

"Gu ra ra ra! You are quick to anger on little things" Whitebeard laughed. "But listen to me a sec, even if you are now somewhat weak in strength it shows in your spirit I think" Whitebeard said. Maka listened firmly.

"But you don't need an old man to tell you how strong you are that you will find out by yourself" Whitebeard said smiling.

She raised her brows, "Old? Your only 4 to 5 years older" Maka said confused but before Whitebeard could say anything Soul waked up

"Maka damn you why did you hit I hasn't done anything" Soul demanded her looking at her angrily.

"I needed to test it because..." she paused and embarrisly said "it didn't work on him".

Soul was dumfounded "how did he survive that without injury" he wondered. He then smirked "Are you losing your touch" Soul teased. Maka answered with a book in the head. Soul gawked something about sorry but it wasn't clear.

Thanks to that Whitbeard got out of the situation _Note to self need to remember that your not in a body of 72 year old_ He reminded himself.

"Hey guys we know where to go now" Black star announced. "Some guy named Franken Stein made him a zombie and he lives at the edge of death city and remember all this was acquired by the great Black Star" He happily announced. "How did you do it" Soul asked. Black Star was going to answer his mouth was covered by Tsubakis hands "They don't need to hear that" She said little embarrassed.

"Well then time to go there and not be expelled" Maka said with determined look. _And I am going to find out just who you are Edward Newgate_ She tought herself while gave a quick look at Whitebeard.

* * *

As they made their way to Steins lab Maka started to ask questions from Whitebeard. "So care to tell us were do you come from" she asked innocently. Whitebeard tought a moment should he tell them the truth or lie. _"There is no harm to tell them"_ he thought himself. "I'm not sure that you will belive this but I'm not anywhere from this world" he said. "I come from entirely different world" he said giving small grin. The four them were little dumbfounded at first.

"If this is true what are you doing in our world then" Soul asked. Before Whitebeard could answer Black Star blouted out "I know you heard that there is a great star in here so you came to see me" He laughed loudly but it soon ended him falling to the ground with a book in his head. "sorry about him" Maka said calmly swiping blood from her book.

Whitebeard was quiet for some time. _He was thinking back before he came here. How could he explain to these kids that he had fought in a devastating war and died in it. His sons dying and his failure. "_No these young ones don't need to hear my past" _Whitebeard tought. He then finally said "Let's just say that I came here by accident still reasons unknown, I may find answers if I choose to join your school" and before anyone could say anything he hasted his steps and moved onwards.

Maka could swore that she saw glimpse of sadness in his eyes as he moved onwards. "Did anyone see his eyes just a second ago" Maka asked little confused. "Yes he seemed distant for a second" Tsubaki confirmed. "Well let's follow him and don't ask him too many questions he still thinks us as strangers" Soul coldly stated and woke up still unconscious Black Star and they ventured onwards towards Steins lab. Ass they catched up with Newgate not single word was uttered until they reached Steins lab.

Steins lab was more than different from the other building that Whitebeard had seen in the city. Very different to be exact. It was blocky building and ver grey also covered by stitches. So was the trees and the few animals that wandered near his lab. This Stein seemed to enjoy cutting that much Whitebeard could tought of the man.

Everyone except Black Star seemed little creeped out by the atmosphere the lab provided. "Let's just get the soul and leave" Soul said annoyed. When he said that they started to hear faint klicking sound like someone was twisting a bolt. Then Stein in his glory came crashing down the stairs to outside. Apparently he had moved around on rolling chair and he seemed rather annoyed about something.

"Ah crap still doesn't feel right" he angrily stated as he twisted the bolt some more. He was rather tall pale man with lots of stitches on his body. He also had glasses and white lab coat. But the most unique part of him was the large bolt attached to his head. "Okay I do it again and then we see" he assured himself and went back inside.

The group was rather dumbfounded, they really didn't know what to do. _So this is Stein interesting character, This world seems to be full of them" _Whitebeard thought himself. "Shouldn't we stop him asked soul pointing at the strange doctor. Before anyone answered Stein once again crashed trough the door.

Unlike before now he seemed to notice the group that was standing on his yard. "So you want something from me" he asked upside down.

Finally all snapped out from the craziness that occurred a moment ago. "Yes I came to eat your soul" Soul said showing his sharp teeth in his smile.

"Then you must be Shibusen students am I correct" Stein asked taking deep breath from his cigarette.

"What do you have against Shibusen so much what's your motive" Maka asked with a little forceful tone.

"Well my motive is simple to study, Everything in this world is an experiment including me" He said and seemed to eye Soul and Maka.

What Stein saw was two souls other was Makas and other Souls. "You two seem to have unbalanced soul wavelengths" Stein said with low tone. "A serious person who tries hard and a twisted person with sarcastic soul, you're not working together. "

You see people's souls so you are a weapons tech" Soul said possibly little shocked. "Only the best can see souls" Maka said with at least same amount of shock that Soul showed.

Whitebeard hearing this wondered if he saw souls last time he tried to use his haki. "So seeing these souls isnt comon in this world?" he asked Tsubaki.

"Yes that's right, you see them too?" she asked back. Whitebeard nodded.

"What he too! Maka you can see souls too right" Soul asked from her. Maka was looking little unsure right now.

Meanwhile they chattered Black Star had climbed on top of Steins lab and shouted "You're boring conversation for commoners is over! Now we start advanced conversation on me". He then jumped down and while falling down he said "I don't care whether you can see souls or can't see em!" Like I care about other people's souls". He then landed and looked at Stein with confirm grin.

"If I can see my own soul I'm happy" Stein watched this with little amusement. "You're a fun fellow such a self absorbed soul." He said studying him. Black Star then tried to kick Stein but he just blocked him with his arm and threw him away. "There isn't really a partner to suit soul like yours" he said. But after he saw concern from Tsubaki he said "Ah I see so you're his partner" He gave a quick study on her soul "You're very co-operative and have a lot of space to accept people." "you match yourself to his soul wavelength.

Then Stein turned his eyes on Whitebeard clearly in wonder. "But what of you..." He started to twist bolt in his head again. "Before me stands a man roughly over twenty years old but..." he paused. "Why do I see soul of an old man and this soul seems rather broken I wonder why" He took breath from his cigarette and firmly looked towards Whitebeard. "I have never seen a soul so complex than this before, if I would guess I would say that this soul isn't quit of our world".

"You're half right there" Whitebeard just stated. He tried still this Stein guy out. He knew he was strong but he didn't seem very aggressive to the people that are trying to kill him. There must be more to this than that.

"Well now that almost all basic information is acquired let's try more practical lesson." Stein said. In instant Soul turned to a Scythe and Mak swinged tha scythe at Stein. Who in return dodged and pushed Maka away with his feet mumbling something unde his breath. The force from the push sended him backwards towards Black Star and hit him in the face with the back of his head.

"aha" he said after he acknowledged something. You don't happen to be Spirit-Senpai daughter" He excitingly pointed out.

Whitebeard listened the conversation. He heard that someone named Spirit was death scythe and Maka's father but he really didn't focus on that. He was pondering on what Stein said about his soul being broken. Whitebeard only knew that either he get the answer from Stein before his soul is taken or he have to ask Shinigami and join shibusen in the process. Now he had a little more reason to join them.

He broke out of his tought. Now it wasn't time to think that he was in a middle of battle here. Stein had changed his face little more sadistic now and hit Maka with the palm of his hand. Even tough Maka blocked it with Soul it still sended them flying backwards. "Wha?!" was the only sound that Maka said when she was hit.

"What hell happened!" Soul asked Maka little confused. Maka rised up and seemed little afraid now as she looked at Stein. "Get it together you're breathing and Wavelength is all over the place" Soul tried to say to her but she just much out here lunged at Stein and tried to hit him again. This time Soul was thrown of her hands and Stein grabbed her by the hair. He started to draw cut lines. "Where should I cut first. Would you like that I turned your skin into sandpaper" He asked amused.

Whitebeard was now at striking distance trying to use Stein distraction the make a strong blow. But Whitebeards surprise Black Star had the same idea and was behind Stein preparing to strike him with his special move he used on Sid earlier.

"I'll smash your glasses bastard, Don't forget that I exist" Black Star said preparing his attack. "You're not the only damn one who can hit directly with your soul wavelength" he said and unleashed his attack. Unfourtunaly it didn't bare same results as before on Sid.

Stein didn't move an inch just stood there like the blow was nothing at all. Of course the surprise made him let go of Maka but now he started some kind of lecture to Black Star. Mostly just to explain what just happened. "It was stopped" Black Star confused said. "That would be because I read your soul data from before." Stein explained. "So I just adjusted my wavelength to yours and neglected the damage" Stein explained and in second he rushed next to Black Star and put his head between his hands. Strange energy was sizzling from them and in an instant Black Star was falling backwards. He dropped like ragdoll but this gave Whitebeard time to sneak behind Stein. Even with his massive size he could easily move quietly behind his enemies. He has done this many time before like with Akainu.

Whitebeard was going to strike with his bisento trying to cut him in half from the mid section. Of course Stein was ready and he managed to grab from the pole just under tha blade. "You really tought you could surprise me" He half mockingly asked Whitebeard. "Gu ra ra ra, Not really but wanted to try it anyways, maybe I would have gotten lucky" Whitebeard answered with his grin on. He never egarly looks for fight. This Stein would be great try how well he could control his new body.

Whitebeard managed to free his bisento from Steins grip and attacked again. Soon Stein also started land blows. But every strike the other tried to land ended either a miss or a block. A long minute of punches and strikes were exchanged without success. Now Stein landed similar energy sizzling strike that he used on Black Star earlier. Whitebeard managed block it with pole of his bisento again but this time he slided possibly a meter away from Stein. Sudden stagger surprised Whitebeard but he soon shrugged it off. He then put on his grin.

"It seems that I cannot win this without using my abilities" Whitebeard said clutching his other hand into a fist. Stein gave him a curious look. Whitebeard raised his hand and it started glowing the fain blue aura. Stein watched not moving away. Now Whitebeard landed his on the air and it started cracking. Stein had just seconds to move away from the shockwave that erupted from it. Stein seemed little amazed by this ability.

"I must say that was rather interesting" he said. His face turned little more sadistic now. "You're rather unique so I am going to dissect you" he manically said. "You can try little snot" Whitebeard said the grin never leaving his face.

Maka was still in shock from something she saw in Stein. Soul tried to get her up back to fight. "Come on now Maka if help him we can surely beat the creepy doctor" Soul tried to reassure her. "No you didn't saw what I saw" Maka said rather weakly. "What did you saw that made you like this" Soul asked frustrated and tried lift Maka back to her feet. Maka shrugged him of and practically shouted " I saw his soul he is too strong to us!". She had seen Steins soul wavelength so big that it engulfed him inside it. Before Soul could say anything another quake erupted from Whitebeards hand.

"Impressive power but rather slow don't you think" Stein said half mockingly as he dodged the quake. Whitebeard said nothing and dashed forward. Aiming his bisento to Steins feet. This made Stein jumped upwards. Then it hit him. Whitebeard had charged another shockwave this time Stein hadn't time to dodge. Now Stein had the pleasure how does it feel like to get hit by an earthquake. The he hitted the ground.

Maka with her newfound ability now saw Whitebeard soul wavelength. It was same size as Steins. His mustache in front of the sphere but also it was covered in cracks. So that's why Stein said that he had a broken soul. This made her little sad. It seemed that his soul had suffered much but reason was unknown. Soul was rather surprised of Whitebeards ability and strength. He was on equal footing with Stein and seemed close to win the battle.

Whitebeard walked next to Steins unmoving body. "I seem to have found a weakness in you my friend" he said half chuckling. Whitebeard took quickly a step backwards and readied his hand. Stein jumped up and dashed forward raising his hand to strike. IT looked like Whitebeard would hit first but his hand stopped moving for a second and a second was enough to Stein to land a strike to Whitebeards mid section. The strike at first didn't seem that hard but sudden pain in his chest made Whitebeard to drop on one knee. "What.." He managed to say. Whitebeard has been hit many times be it swords or cannons but a single strike could make him to drop on his knee how could it be possible.

"Like I said I found a weakness, remember when I said you had a broken soul" Stein said. "And because of that you cannot stand strongly soul enhanced strikes" Stein said now giving his sadistic grin. Whitbeard didn't say anything he was still wide eyed from the strike. Like when he had heart attacks during last battle in Marineford. Unlike that time this didn't feel in the heart but in his soul.

Stein was preparing another strike. "Wonder how much force does it need to break your soul" he bluntly asked.

"Maka you have to snap out of it, he's going to finish him off!" Soul tried to reason again. "No! You didn't see it we have no chance against him" she still complained. Soul seemed to tremble from anger. "Why... You only saw his soul, you didn't see the future!" He shouted. Maka didn't look at him. "Don't give up without a fight, you're going to make me into a death scythe aren't you" Soul reasoned with her. She looked up to his eyes. "He could have finished him off by now but he hasn't" Soul said pointing at Stein who had turned his attention to the two. Whitebeard was on siting position. It was clear he didn't need to fight anymore.

Maka stood up smiling gaining her confidence back. "Sorry that I made you wait soul" she said ready t grab transforming Soul. "It's nothing" he said smiling while transforming. Now they turned to face grinning Stein. "SOUL RESONANCE!" Both Maka and Soul said. The scythe begun glowing with massive energy like before. "The scythe tech legendary attack, Witch hunt" Maka said and the scythe took form of an moon crecent. Maka went for a strike puting all energy to it t, this time the attack was going succes. "Come on show me your soul!" Stein shouted and braced for impact. As the scythe landed Stein grabbed it between his hands and holded it back. Then he turned it aside and Maka flew back pretty hard. She was very tired she could only watch as Stein walked towards her. The Soul put his arms over her protecting her. "you're not going to lay hand on my meister" HE angrily said to Stein. He closed his eyes ready for some kind of attack put it didn't come. Soul only felt a tap on his head. "With these points you pass the extra lessons are over" Stein warmly smiled at them. Soul only retorted for one word "Heh?"

"Protecting you meister with your own body that's really quite good." Stein praised. Soul still didn't get it and said again "Heh?". "I was asked by Shinigami-sama to look you over also see our new friends condition. Whitebeard just nodded from his position. Still confused Soul pointed at Black Star how rested on Tsubakis lap "Didn't you kill Black Star". "Hahaha don't be silly" was Black Stars answer. Soul then realised that Sid was on it too and angrily shouted "Don't tell me all of it was a set up!".

"Well it was quite fun to mess with them" Stein said Sadistically shocking Soul and Maka. Then he turned around and raised his hands up in the air. "Now then you must all e very tired so you're free to spend a night in my house" He happily exclaimed. The Idea was rejected completely by others. "Well if that's the case you mustache man what's you're name" Stein asked. "Edvard Newgate" he answered. "Well then Edvard if you could come inside for a few minute chat so we could talk about your condition" he said now lighting a new cigarette. Whitebeard gulped little nervous feeling he didn't usually get. He nodded and followed him inside leaving other outside to regain their strength.

* * *

**I decided to leave it on that because I haven't updated for so long, you should get rather good explanation on the broken soul part in the next chapter. Also I would like to know how is my english. Because i'm not native english speaker I don't necessarily notice some mistakes if some mistakes seem to pop up frequently don't hesitate to tell me. I want to improve it as best I can. Thank you for reading and reviews are always nice.**


	4. Chapter 4:Broken Soul

**Chapter four done and it is shorter than the last two. But I want to thank you for the positive reviews. Also it seems I have question to answer for S4656guy. **

**I never tought of paring with Whitebeard but now that you mentioned it I might try to make one. I'm not sure yet never written anything like that. So only time will tell if a paring will happen. **

**Now Enjoy the chapter, leave a reviwe if you like and have good day.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken Soul

Steins lab was rather damp from inside also very messy the doctor clearly wasn't the cleanest type. Tables were full of lab equipment bottles and all kinds of tools. Stein led Whitebeard to room that supposed to be dining room only the table was full of papers from all kind of experiments he guessed. Stein gestured Whitebeard to sit down. He sat to the opposite side of the table and leaned on his elbow against the table.

"Before I start explaining I have to ask do you know anything about your condition right now" Stein asked.

Whitebeard simply answered "No"

"Well then let's begin shall we" Stein said.

"You already know that Shinigami-sama asked me take charge of these students extra lessons but also he wanted me to evaluate your condition" He said and paused for a second.

"And now that I have made my diagnosis I can say that you have rather severe condition called broken soul." He continued while drawing something on a piece of paper.

Stein drew a circle wich was full of cracks. "This is what I saw in your soul, it's full of cracks" he explained giving the picture to Whitebeard. "So what does it mean then" Whitebeard asked looking at the picture.

"You see as your soul is full of cracks, because your soul is physically weaker than normally, enough amount of soul attacks will increase the damage and in the end it breaks" he lectured. "Also

if you were to use much of soul attacks it also damages your soul and your body can't handle strong soul attacks like mine" he continued

"Yeah it felt wierd to be put down with a single strike" Whitebeard quietly said crumbling the paper in his hand. Again he had something weak inside him of course his weak heart was due old age but now he was younger he shouldn't have to worry about something like this.

Stein noticed Whitebeards concerned look and he quickly said. "But you don't have to worry it doesn't affect daily routine it only means that you have to be more careful in fights".

Whitebeard was quiet for a moment before saying "SO any idea how I got it"

"Well it requires lot of physical trauma on your body, combined with great mental trauma most people will die if those two are combined so I owner how are you still alive". Stein answer turned into a question.

"Well I didn't, I died" he calmly said. He would have ginned from the surprise in Steins eyes but for a very long time he didn't feel like it. Again he was remembering the day at marineford. How many sons he lost and still failed to save the one he was set to save. Tears almost started to pour but he holded them back this wasn't the right time or place.

"I don't quite understand it myself" Whitebeard started to explain. "I remember clearly that I died and my soul was going to afterlife I found a mirror and was sucked in a completely new world with a new body" he explained still.

"You're full of surprises Mr Newgate risen from the dead and of off worlder as man of science this is rather interesting" Stein said rather happy tone must be the scientist side.

"Well I haven't told many people yet and all who I have told seemed to belive me" Whitebeard said having now little lighter mood and got his grin back.

"But I can see how your condition is possible then also you said you got a new body yes" Stein asked now making notes on a paper. Whitebeard only nodded.

"Well then I think you want to know what do with it yet" Stein said not waiting Whitebeards answer. "Because it is so rare there isn't a cure, it dos not limit your life on a daily basis only that you check up on a doctor after every fight you have" Stein writed this on paper and handed it to Whitebeard.

"That's all" Whitebeard asked rather surprised of the answer.

"Let me be honest with you I don't really know but this is my best guess" Stein said. Whitebeard looked at the paper for quite some time it was clear he was thinking something. Now he had two good reason to join Shibusen after he got the offer he wasn't sure but now what he had learned in a single day. Now he was sure.

"Stein" Whitebeard asked. "Hm?" he grunted. "Can I contact Shinigami from here I think I am ready to decide" He said grinning. Stein nodded and handed a small mirror from one of the boxes he had under the table. He also dialed the number in before handing it to Whitebeard.

"Hello again Edvard, did you have fun" echoed the jolly reapers voice. "Yes it has been rather amusing and interesting today" Whitebeard said smiling.

"You also must have learned you're condition" Shinigami asked.

"Yes that was rather unpleasant but I can live with it" Whitebeard said asuringly.

"Good good now about you joining my school have you decided?" he said with rather business like tone or something like that.

"Yes I officially announce that I take up the offer to join shibusen" Whitebeard said holding his hand on his chest respectfully.

"If I may ask what made you take the offer" Shinigami happily asked.

"Well what I have witnessed today reminds me little of my old family" Whitebeard said. "So much potential in those four and I belive so is in many others" he continued. "They are still young and if I can help theme any way I can" He said smiling. Those four really reminded him of his sons. His family.

"Good reason I was tought right when I sended Kid to get you here, even if you're from different world you're heart is in right place" Shinigami said. "Now I think it's time you to return with others your school will start early. Bye!" Shinigami waved his hand and disappeared from the mirror.

"Well then I will be off then thank you for informing my situation I promise to be careful now on then, _if I can_" he added in his mind. He then offered his hand for a goodbye shake.

"No need for that we still see each other nearly every day now" He answered. "What I'm going to be you're patient and have to check regularly" Whitebeard asked rather amused of the idea.

"Oh no I will be your teacher from tomorrow onwards but it doesn't hurt check yourself once a while to see if any changes has happened" Stein said also little amused by Whitebeard s idea being regular patient.

"But if you could don't tell the younger folk I think they have pleasant surprise tomorrow" he said half sadistic grin. Whitebeard returned the grin nodding approvingly. The he headed to the door and opened it where the four had recovered already.

* * *

"That took you some time" Soul said clearly bored from all the waiting. "What did you even talk in there" he then asked.

Whitebeard wasn't going to tell them about his condition but luckily it didn't show on his face so they couldn't guess a thing. "Well not anything that concerns you but I did contact Shinigami and took up his offer to join Shibusen." He said smiling.

"Well that's wonderful it will be fun to get to know you better you being from other world" Maka said happily while others nodded also approvingly.

"I can honestly say that your performance today made up my mind to join, so much potential in you all" He said grinning.

"How can you tell" Tsubaki asked.

"When you come to my age you start seeing things like these" he said smiling at them.

"Wait when you turn twenty you can see those things" Tsubaki asked confused.

Whitebeard mentally slapped himself another slip up. Hes not an old man anymore so better to try not act like it. Three of them had this confused look on their face because Black Star didn't seem o care. "Gu ra ra!" he clearly forced his laugh this time. "doesn't matter now shouldn't we head back to the city if I'm correct school starts early right"He tried to change topic and it seemed to work.

"Yeah you're right" Maka said and they started walking towards Death City. Still all of them had the feeling that Newgate was hiding something and somehow and whatever it is it will be uncovered.

* * *

They arrived to the city and were going to separate directions to their homes. Tsubaki then asked "Edvard do you have place to stay yet." she asked. "No I don't haven't been here long yet, didn't have time to get a place" He said now thinking.

"I guess I will stay somewhere outside don't have any money to buy room from a tavern" He finally said.

"I think we could find room in our apartment right Black Star" Tsubaki said looking over at Black Star.

"Fine by me hope you can sleep next to my greatness" He gloated to Whitebeard who answered with a light chuckle. So much energy in this kid.

"Well if it's okay then I would be grateful of this act of kindness" Whitebeard made respectful bow at both of them.

"See you tomorrow" Maka waved and walked to other direction with Soul.

It wasn't very long way to Black Stars and Tsubakis house so not much conversation were made. Black Star seemed bored of walking on ground so he decided to move on the roof tops of the nearby buildings.

"Her we are" Tsubaki said and started digging the key from her pockets. It was nicely decorated it had certain style Whitebeard could tell of course he didn't know it's name but there was clear theme.

"Just wait a moment and I get you mattress to sleep on" She said and went to a different room. Whitebeard realized that Black Star hadn't come in so he checked outside and would you know it he was still walking forwards.

"Hey Black Star aren't you coming in" He shouted at him. Black star stopped and blinked few times before he realized. "Oh I walked past it again" he started to laugh. "Hah haha I walk too fast to notice my surroundings I see" he said with loud voice as he arrived at the door.

"Gu ra ra, you're really something you give me the same feeling as that straw hat kid when I met him" he said to Black Star laughing.

"I placed the matress in Black Stars room I hope it's enough because it seems that its little short for your height" She said little apologetic.

"I think it's enough no need to worry about that" Whitebeard assured her. She then showed him where Black Star room was. "Yes this will do nicely thank you again for your hospitality" He said to her. "I think I go straight to bed now good night to Tsubaki" he said to her and yawned little.

"Good night Edvard" she said and then left.

Whitebeard placed his bisento to the other side of the mattress and also took of his vest. It didn't sho on his face but he was really excited for his first day at school well ever. He didn't quite remember did he ever went to any kind of school as kid. He laid on his back on the mattress. _"well this time I seem to be on the laws side not as pirate that is hunted" _he tought. Even tough he had said goodbye to his sons he still thinked a lot about them still worrying. Also he tought maybe he should make monument to all his lost sons. Yes that what he would do in the future then he fall sleep only waking once when Black Star jumped on his bed. Now his new life could truly begin.


	5. Chapter 5 Swaping Stories

**Hello again dear readers and I thank you for patience. I don't want to be this slow but I'm easily distracted by other projects. **

**Also some times while I write, I think other ideas for other stories. Don't know why but my mind wanders always when I write.**

**Now Enjoy the chapter, leave a review if you want. Also I wish you a good day in finnish (clears throat) **

**Hyvää päivänjatkoa!**

Chapter 5:Swapping stories

Morning was rather bright or it seemed because Black Stars window lacked curtains and the sun light shined right to Whitebeards face. Rather uncomfortable at first but his eyes adjusted to the brightness quickly.

He laid there few moments before getting up and firstly he walked to the window. He saw that sun was still rising and it had a face!?. Whitebeard blinked a few times even rubbed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating. Nope the sun clearly had a face and it seems to be rather happy. Whitebeard had to admit that it looked kind of amusing.

He then picked up his dark green vest. It already little dirt from past days but he putted it on anyways. Now that he tought what he weared was his only pieces of clothing. _"Well not going to look too clean on the first school day"._ He tought as he stretched his limbs shaking them awake.

Even tough the excitement was minor it was the most excitement he had felt in years. Black Star was still snoring away on his bed. Whitebeard didn't want to be rude and wake him. He was still his host too.

He picked up his bisento even tough he wouldn't need it. He was more adjusted that he had it with him all the time. His bisento probably was only item from his past life. His new body didn't carry any of the old scars or tattoos, so he needed to make sure he wouldn't lost it.

He walked in the main room which covered most of the apartment. Plus that room there were only three rooms Tsubakis Black Stars and the bathroom with showers and everything.

Tsubaki also had awoken and was drinking tea perhaps, he wasn't sure never drank much of that stuff. He enjoyed to drink always something little stronger of course it didn't do good for his health in the long run but he didn't care about it at the time.

"Good morning Edvard" she said when she noticed him. "Good morning to you too Tsubaki" He answered back. "Say how much time we got before we have to go" He asked her.

"Well clock is now 6.30 a.m so hour and half before we need to leave so we won't be late" She said looking at the clock.

"good plenty of time use the shower then" he said heading towards the said room before he turned around again. "Say where can I find the extra towels, I don't seem to know where they are" he said half grinning on his ignorance.

"They are in the cabin under the faucet" she kindly said. "Thank you" he said giving a small bow and went inside.

Tsubaki could say that he was little too formal even tough they had met just yesterday. In time he had given them all rather positive expression. Well the thing him be from another world was little hard to belive but no sane person would lie like that. At least so she tought. Although they had spoken little about his somewhat secretive side that showed on an occasion. Tsubaki was also unsure if others saw it but she saw that his eyes looked rather tired and not from a lack sleep. Like they were older and wiser also some of his comments have been rather out of his age group.

But those were just suspicions, she was positive that once he was better settled on this world. There would be explanation on things also he might have interesting stories to tell from his world. She like everyone else were curious what his world was like, well Black Star might be exception to that group but even he should be little curious.

Whitebeard was standing in front of the shower figuring how it worked. He had heard of these things but he had never used one always used ponds and lakes on islands. Like he needed to wash himself every day, hardly.

"So if I turn this nub..." he said uneased little. Then water started pouring from the hose although water was little cold. The other nub seemed to raise the temperature.

It didn't take long for him to finish and he started to dry himself with the towel. He then started put on the only pieces of clothing he owned. Then he glanced himself on the mirror. This was first time he really looked at his new face in detail not just a quick glance.

It was like he tought same as he had it when he was this age but now he saw something in his eyes. Their iris pigment were little off. They had little more reddish tone. He then brushed his mustache up with his fingers and left the room.

Black Star also was up now eating bowl of cereals rather eagerly. He made gesture of hello to Whitebeard before returning to the bowl. "What you would you like for breakfast" Tsubaki asked.

"Slice of bread is enough for me" He answered back and soon he was eating that slice. He also noticed the newspaper and started reading it trough. There really wasn't anything interesting he only stopped on the job appliance page.

"What are you looking for" Tsubaki asked when she saw his focused gaze.

"Trying to find some kind of job don't want to pester you two too long, also I need to repay for you to let me stay here" he answered not lifting his gaze from the page.

"No need to worry about that yet, really it's no problem" she quickly said.

"I know but if I'm in debt with someone in this case you two i will always repay it" he firmly said.

Tsubaki had to sigh, there was nothing wrong in the paying back thing but she didn't want him to worry about it too much. Soon they had to leave so they wouldn't be late.

* * *

When they arrived at shibusen they met Maka and Soul at the courtyard. Hard to say but they looked really tired from last night. Also they didn't seem to on conversation mood.

"Before we go in I have favor to ask" Whitebeard said more quietly than usual.

"If you don't mind could keep it down that I'm from another world" he asked.

"And why would yo want that" Maka asked with hint of suspicion but it wasn't major.

"Well when something or in this case someone new arrives there will be questions and I don't feel like answering thousands of questions" Whitebeard explained.

Everyone seemed to understand. "I think we can manage to keep that down, I also would find that situation rather annoying" Soul assured him.

"Good" was Whitebeards only answer.

They started to make their way to the class but Black Star stayed behind saying something that he wants to be late to stand out. The boy really wanted to stand out.

Whitebeard really standed out in the class room. He was easily taller than anyone else also he was the only one with a facial hair. He sat next to Soul and a random student. Also it seemed that the teacher was late, so late that Black Star arrived in the class, which meant he wasn't late either.

There was little small talk between them. Maka said that she had an nightmere about Stein cutting her. Soul exclaimed that he was tired. Black Star seemed annoyed that teacher was late and also that he couldn't stand out and Tsubaki tried to tell him that being late was wrong.

Whitebeard hummed some old tune which origin he can't remember. He stopped when he heard the clatter of wheels.

"Wonder if they get a new teacher or will it be your dad again" Soul wondered.

"Please have mercy" Maka said annoyed.

Their rather calm expressions changed when they saw who it was. The persons chair flipped over and he was holding a notebook while he was laying on his back. It was none other that professor Stein.

"Okay I'll start the lesson, Today were going to dissect a frog" He said rather happy tone.

"You're joking" said shocked Soul.

"It might be the first time, I ever tought I want to see papa" said even more shocked Maka.

Black Star and Tsubaki weren't shocked at all of his arrival but Souls and Makas expressions were priceless. Whitebeard was chuckling quietly. Stein was right not to tell them it was rather amusing.

The whole lesson was like he said dissecting a frog. It was now officially clear that Stein enjoyed dissection very much. Not that frogs anatomy was too boring but he had hoped to learn more on souls. Well perhaps next time.

After the lessons there was a small break. Maka and Soul gave him small tour on the school where main places were. Now they were in front of a board full of papers.

"This is Shinigami-samas missions, people who are on his list end up here" Maka explained.

"Then you just chose a one and go do it be it investigation or getting rid of a evil human" She continued.

"So it's like a wanted list, is there some kind of a prize" he asked eyeing trough different pages.

"You get to keep the evil humans soul and when you get enough off them you can create a death scythe" Soul said with his usual calm tone.

"But of course you need a weapons partner first, Have you tried to find any yet" Maka asked.

"I don't think I need to" he said which confused the two of them. "You see my weapon here" he pointed his Bisento on his back, "Can absorb souls as a normal demon weapon or something like that Shinigami told me" He explained.

"That seems impossible" Maka questioned him

"Don't ask me I don't know how but it can I already have one soul stored in it" he said to them firmly.

"That just seems little wierd but if that's what Shinigami-sama said" Maka said still little confused.

"But enough of that I think the next lessons is beginning, come on" She gestured them to move.

* * *

The school day was finally over and it was rather dull. Whole day only freaking dissections. It was pretty much useless information to him so he asked Maka were he could find books about something different useful.

She showed him the school library. Here Whitebeard found more interesting information than how long was frogs entrails. He took two books one on souls and one of this worlds common history.

Maka had offered to serve dinner at their place which was clearly a scheme to get information from Whitebeard. It was understandable he just needed to make sure that anything sensitive would come up. Like he had said many times in his head they didn't need to place their worries on him.

It was rather moist evening little drops of water were falling from the sky but it was hardly any decent rain. Makas and Souls apartment was on buildings top floor and it seemed little bigger than Black Stars and Tsubakis. They were sitting on the couch waiting as Maka and Tsubaki cooked.

Black Star while waiting gave one of his surpass go speeches before the food was done. It was a simple pasta dish but it was rather enjoyable.

While they were eating Maka asked an question that she has wanted to ask. "Say Edvard you wouldn't mind telling, whats your world like".

"Yes I think you would be interested in that now what should I tell you first" Whitebeard said thinking a moment.

"To compare I should say that it's mostly covered in sea" he started. "And there isn't this big of landmass as here, mostly people live on islands which are different sizes" he continued.

"The seas are also divided in four parts North, East, South and West blue and in the middle of these seas is a big mountain range called the Red line wich I think goes around the whole world" He then paused for a second to get some air.

The eyes of others told him that they so he continued. "There is also a part of the sea that could be considered deadly called the Grand Line it was labeled as the pirates graveyard" He then grinned a little. "Also you should know that in my world is great age of pirates, which means piracy is the biggest threat in our world" he explained.

There were hint of shock in their eyes but it was very slim. They really weren't scared of pirates.

"I have to ask Edvard were you a pirate" this time it was Tsubaki who asked the question.

"Yes I was" He simply said but there wasn't shock in any of their eyes.

"Wierd you don't strike as person who would kill people for treasure" she said quietly.

"Well you don't have to belive me but I actually started sailing for different reasons" he said for his defense. Of course he understand if they would be afraid of pirates most other pirates could be rather violent and greedy. What happened was a little shock to him.

"Well I belive you then" Tsubaki simply said smiling. Others also agreed with her.

It doesn't happen every day when someone would so openly trust a pirate. Whitebeard knew that he would never intentionally hurt any off them but so easily they trust his word. He had to ask. "If you don't mind me asking but why any off you would trust my word, I mean we hardly know each other?" his tone was in long time little confused.

"Because you strike me as kind person, also you have been rather polite every time you talk to us..."she explained still smiling.

"Also I did little reasearch on my new ability to see souls and your soul don't have any bad personality traits in it" Maka cut between.

"And I heard that it was you who took care of the farmer, even when you arrived in new place still you saved those people from the ground" Soul said with a confirming smile.

"Besides me great Black Star can smell evil people from a far and you don't smell at all" Black Star eagerly informed.

He looked each of them in they eyes one by one. There was no lie in those eyes they actually had formed little trust to him which made him laugh. "Gu ra ra, again and again you amaze me and I only have known you for... two days" he happily said.

"I thank you for those words there isn't many people who would easily trust others only based on their action on so short time" he said still grinning. He was happy to call them his friends.

They talked other things then on. Whitebeard heard the story when Maka and Soul almost had made a death scythe but reason why that was sleeping behind the sofa. Magical cat named Blair was tought to be witch and Maka and Soul defeated her but as Soul consumed the cats soul nothing happened. Then they realized he ate an cat soul which meant that all those evil human souls were gone. Hence the reason why they were on zero.

Also Black Star and Tsubaki told them their battle against Mifune a strong souled person whose soul was worth 99 normal evil human souls. Also he was quarding a witch Angela who was just a child. They managed to defeat Mifune who was on weakened state. They could have acquired death scythe on that day but chose not to. Black Star stated that killing a child would have left bad taste.

Whitebeard told them little more of his world about all the creatures that lived there and also on all the stranger weather phenomenons. Speaking of weather the little drops of rain had turn into massive. But there was no thunder anywhere which was nice, then Whtiebeard tought he saw some kind of form standing on the foof. He blinked few times and when tried to look again there was nothing there. _Hmm seems I still have my old eyes, trying to trick me" _He mused to himself.

"Hey Edvard I been meaning to ask you does everyone have the same kind of power you have" Soul asked referring to his quake powers.

"No they come from somewhere else" He started. "In my world there are these fruits known as the devil fruits, simple fruits but when you eat one you get some kind of power" He explained.

"So you have also eaten one" Maka stated the obvious.

"Yes it is named the Gura Gura no mi, giving me the power of earthquakes, Basically I can punch with earthquakes" He said making his fist glow from the power but dismissing it soon.

"Are these kinds of fruits rare" she asked curiously.

"To most people they are a myth but where I sailed I saw them pretty regularly but if think you would want to eat one think again because the eater also gets the curse of the sea" He said tha last part with a scary tone. IT didn't really work very well.

"Curse of the sea?" Soul said waiting for an explanation.

"Meaning that I can't swim in water well sea water anyway" He explained with a grin this seemed to shock them more than him being a pirate.

"So you can't swim but you're a pirate at the same time" Maka exclaimed confused.

"Well it just means that I can't fall in water, besides it's fun to hit people with earthquakes" He tried to explained that his situation wasn't so bad. He then told about as much as he knew of the devil fruits. That you couldn't eat two in the same time also that there were only one fruit per lifetime so no one can have the same power.

And the evening went rather smoothly Whitebeard was first time after his arrival very happy. He was grinning or smiling the rest of the evening and his thoughts were at peace. Also he was glad that he managed not to mention too much detail of his past other that he was a pirate. They seemed more interested his world than personal life which was good.

Tsubaki was watching Edvard for a while, When she first met him and he told him he was from another world. For reason she was little sorry for him, being in strange world lost all his friends and there might not be a way back. She was relieved that he has been rather happy even tough there wer few things still a little mystery but she didn't have a courage to just ask him. But she was happy that he now had four friends that would help him if he ever required it.

It was already late when Tsubaki Whitebeard and Black Star made their leave. It was still raining hard but with help of umbrellas they stayed mostly dry.

Maka watched them leave and then turned to Soul "Say what you make off him now" she asked.

"Hes rather cool like me but he sometimes seems little older than he looks like" He simply answered.

"Yeah I think that too, even tough we got much information from him I still think there is more, Like those cracks I saw" She said making a yawn at the same time.

"Cracks?" Soul asked confused.

"Yes his soul is covered with them I don't understand it either but maybe we find it out to days to come"She then said. It didn't take long for both of them go to bed and fall sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile the figure Whtiebeard saw was moving patiently from roof to roof. It was figure of man in pitch black rain coat. The hood covered his face so that only his jaw was showing and around it grew neatly trimmed dark red beard. The person was smiling wickedly.

"Well Newgate you have seemed enjoy your stay" he talked to himself.

"But it is too ealry for my plan, but I think a test is in order." he mused himself swinging a walking cane around. "Yes a test should do fine" then by the snap of his fingers he disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
